Andrei Caale
| term_start = November 16, 2012 | term_end = | vicepresident = Simone Baker (2012-present) | predecessor = Willy Chineys | successor = | order2 = 40th | office2 = Vice-President of the Draguan Islands | term_start2 = July 6, 2006 | term_end2 = September 10, 2012 | president2 = Willy Chineys | predecessor2 = Els Wagenen | successor2 = Simone Baker | birth_date = July 12, 1975 | birth_place = Moscow, Russian SFSR | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Draguan | spouse = Sarah Freeport | party = Draguan Liberal Party | relations = | children = Cameron Freeport (b. 1996) | residence = Lisco, South-Draguan | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = Lawyer | religion = Atheist | languages = Dutch, English, Japanese, Russian | signature = AndreiCaaleSignature.png | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} Andrei Ilya Caale (Moscow, 12 July 1975) is the current 37th President of the Draguan Islands and is the successor of ex-President Willy Chineys. He is a great supporter of human rights and foreign aid to third-world countries, and regulary donates money to humanitarian funds from his fundraisers. Early Life Andrei Caale was born on 12 July 1975 in Moscow, Russian SFSR, as the only son of his Dutch father Michael Caale and his Russian mother Inga Kartopov. His parents moved to the Draguan Islands a few months after his birth, and settled in the city of Lisco. He went to a public school, and after that to the Lisco University, where he met his future wife Sarah Freeport. He joined the Draguan Federal Party after his study, but left away after a few months due to seemingly disagreements. He continued to be a lawyer, bearing the title Esquire, till the Draguan Liberal Party split from the Party of Freedom in 2002. He joined immediately after, and occupied the rank of Secretary of the party in 2003. He was leader of the political party from 2004 till 2006, and began his career as Vice-president in 2006, when he won the majority of the votes. His term as Vice-President ended in 2012, being chosen as president and succeeding Willy Chineys. Political issues and opinions Personal life Andrei Caale married in 1995 with Sarah Freeport, a fellow student on the Lisco University whom he fell in love with. Their daughter was born in 1996, a year after their marriage. He is a fanatic tennis player, and likes to go out with his family. He also is very keen to visit countries, especially third-world countries to see if the current situations there require any foreign aid.. Trivia *Andrei Caale was once spotted in the Dragon Park in Copa Cabana in 2009, playing famous hit songs from the 60's and 70's. He stated that he wanted to appear as "just a regular person, making some music". *Andrei Caale has an airplane license, and owns a Beechcraft Super King Air 350. *Andrei Caale helped the victims of the earthquake in Haïti in 2010 personally, by giving them medical aid and sending food supplies for them. *Andrei Caale once danced with the guests at the Vince Hotel Ball in 2009, where he held a speech about humanitarian aid. *Andrei Caale is always pleased to do interviews. Read one of them here. Category:Individuals Category:Draguan Islands